Juego de San Valentín
by Faighta
Summary: AU. Kai y Rei son muy diferentes: Kai es frío y no cree en el amor mientras que Rei es soñador y romántico, ¿qué podría suceder entre este par durante las fechas cercanas a San Valentín?.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos :D feliz día de San VAlentín.  
Pues bueno, aqui traigo la primera parte de un fic que hice por ese día, porque honestamente necesitaba escribir algo cursi, lamento no haber actualizado los otros (es que estudio diseño y me cuesta muchísimo conseguir tiempo para escribir) y laverdad esto lo tenía escrito desde diciembre XD (lleva dos meses agarrando polvo esperando salir este día!)

Dedicatorias:Para Noda, porque es hermosa. :D

* * *

**Juego de San Valentín.  
La Cita  
**

-"¿qué pasa si te enamoras?"  
-"no me digas que crees que eso existe, Rei…"  
-"es amor… no es Santa Claus, Kai"

hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas al sonreír por su comentario y extendió al comprador una taza de moccachino expresso con crema batida y canela espolvoreada, una delicia de verdad para la delicia de persona quien lo ordenaba: Kai Hiwatari, de pómulos perfectos, figura digna de ser esculpida por miguel ángel, cabellos azules con un tinte grisáceo como esa mañana y ojos tan carmín como las cerezas que colocó al final de la montaña de crema.

-"¿por qué la cereza?"  
-"semana de san Valentín, Kai"- dijo el muchacho detrás de la barra señalándole un letrero gigante en forma de corazón que decía que agregarían desde lazos en las tazas hasta chocolates en forma de corazón, la cereza al estar unida con otra era una perfecta comparación, supuestamente, de una pareja. La verdad es que él le conocía desde hacía un año que trabajaba en esa cafetería y sabía perfectamente que la "delicia Hiwatari" solo podía ser comparada con una uva pasa, amargada y malhumorada pero que venía en el mejor de los envoltorios, sabía también que esta persona en cuestión no creía en el amor y por tanto odiaba San Valentín.

¡Pero le encantaba hacerle molestar!

Antes de seguir con esta historia, creo que es importante aclarar que el empleado de la cafetería es Rei Kon, que provino de China a esa ciudad de Estados Unidos, para buscar oportunidades y estudiar como todo el mundo, podría decirse que es alguien promedio, tanto en estatura, talla de zapatos y ropa, aunque muy delgado y atlético. Sin embargo no es su peso ni su altura lo que le hacen especial si no, las dos cosas de las que el mismo estaba orgulloso: su largo cabello negro y sus ojos dorados.

Kon además es especial por ser de esas personas que muchos considerarían: romántico sin remedio, dicha formación fue creada por una mala interpretación de la película el graduado, titanic y el interpretar a Romeo en una obra de la escuela. Kon estaba en este mundo para conseguir a la "persona indicada" y hasta ese momento no sería realmente feliz.

La cafetería donde trabajaba quedaba cruzando la calle de la estación de radio: BBA, donde, la persona que tenía en frente, Kai Hiwatari, era la estrella de un programa que se transmitía cerca de las 5:00 de la tarde, cuando el tráfico estaba plagado e inevitablemente te detenías a escucharlo desde el automóvil; las mujeres sonriendo porque tenía una profunda y sexy voz varonil y los hombres por sus comentarios cínicos, irónicos y mordaces sobre, básicamente cualquier cosa.

-"creo que si como eso enfermaré…"- dijo Kai renuente, quitando la frutilla roja de su perfecta obra de canela y chocolate para poder comer la crema con una cucharilla larga  
-"era eso… o los chocolates con licor de cereza…"- dijo rebuscando en el bolsillo de su uniforme y lanzándola hacia él quien la atajó con una mano, porque amenazaba con caer dentro de su perfecto moccacino.  
-"odio las fresas…"- siseó irritado –"y las cerezas y…"  
-"San Valentín…"- terminó el otro riendo ampliamente, marcando de nuevo esos hoyuelos –"¿hablarás de eso hoy?"  
-"hmph…"- dijo terminando la crema y ahora bebiendo un poco de su taza alargada

Rei se vio obligado a atender a otros dos clientes desde la barra pero volvió a prestarle atención a Hiwatari para decirle –"nunca respondiste, Hiwatari"

-"¿qué?"

-"¿qué pasa si te enamoras?"-

Kai esbozó una leve sonrisa, vaya que Kon era molesto y ni mencionar sus preguntas, de hecho, su programa de radio podría ser: lo molestos que son los empleados de las cafeterías, que te sacan conversación recurridamente hasta volverse personas frecuentes en tu vida y que ni siquiera quieres que lo sean, es decir ¿por qué él querría una amistad con el empleado de una cafetería? Y sin embargo allí estaba, sonriéndole al chino haciendo un ademán y retirándose con la estúpida frase de "regresaré mañana".

No era que le agradara Kon en algún sentido porque en primera era un hombre, no tenía porque agradarle en ningún sentido, pero debía admitir (a regañadientes) que el chino le había ayudado muchísimo a evitar algo que todo el mundo odia: el hambre. Los cafés, desayunos, almuerzos y cenas de este eran deliciosos casi al punto de ser una adicción, además, y como si el destino no lo odiara lo suficiente, el susodicho Kon vivía a solo tres calles de su lujoso edificio, ¿cómo? Pues Kon estaba alquilado en un departamento grande con otras siete personas y Kai tenía un departamento donde podrían vivir siete familias.

Así que inevitablemente a veces cocinaba para él y salvaba a Kai de tener que comer paquetes de plástico para microondas, además de limpiar y mantener la casa de él en orden (porque Hiwatari era un desastre) a cambio de un poco de dinero, que honestamente siempre necesitaba.

Y pensar que simplemente se habían conocido en una estúpida conversación de elevador…

-"¿te gusta the scorpions?"- preguntó el chino, sosteniendo una bolsa con la comida que había ordenado por teléfono el para nada malhumorado jefe de Hiwatari, consiguiendo que Hiwatari lo mirara extrañado: porque la verdad no escuchaba nada al tener sus audífonos puestos a todo volumen. –"The scorpions"  
-"..¿..qué?"- y la verdad es que Hiwatari no tenía idea de porqué contesto, quizás porque era casi imposible ignorar a alguien con un color de ojos así y honestamente al verle de reojo, creyó que era una chica aunque al terminar de voltear se dio cuenta de su error y terminó maldiciendo a los dioses.  
-"If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love"- cantó suavemente Kon y sonrió –"The scorpions, son geniales, tienes buen gusto…"  
-"hmph…"

No dijeron nada más porque el elevador había llegado a su destino y cada uno continuó con sus vidas, hasta encontrarse nuevamente en la cafetería frente a la estación. Así, sumando todas las estúpidas coincidencias que harían toda su vida digna de una película rosa que nunca ganan ningún premio de la academia y terminan en los anaqueles para ser vistas los domingos… Hiwatari y Kon eran grandes amigos a pesar de sus enormes diferencias.

* * *

-"Así que, si desean despilfarrar su dinero en una fiesta que ni siquiera guarda relación con "el amor", adelante, pero creo que es mejor que guarden su dinero en el asilo donde probablemente pasaran solos lo que les quede de vida…"-sentenció en el programa de radio –" eso será todo por hoy, sintonícenos mañana…"

Esperó la señal del editor de sonido, la música correspondiente y quitó sus audífonos para salir de la cabina.  
-"mordaz…y amargado como siempre…"- dijo al terminar el programa el editor de sonido, Yuriy Ivanov, un hermoso ruso pelirrojo que conocía a Kai desde que tenían uso de memoria –"no sé como tenemos ratings…"  
-"¡subieron los ratings!"- dijo cantarina la voz de una chica de cabello rosa y ojos dorados, Mariah Wong, del departamento de producción que ahora daba brincos como una pelota rosada en una cancha de basketball.  
-"o hay muchos amargados…o les gusta escuchar el cinismo de Kai…"- dijo Yuriy sirviéndose un café negro, suspirando cansado y estirando su cuello.  
Kai simplemente bufó, parte de ser amigo o conocido de Yuriy era que había que ignorar el 80% de las cosas que decía.  
-"y… ¿irás mañana a la fiesta?"- preguntó Yuriy dándole una palmada a Kai  
-"¿qué fiesta?"  
-"la de san Valentín"- sonrió Mariah –"¡toda la estación estará! ¡Incluso los de la cafetería de enfrente y la pizzería de al lado!" –dijo ilusionada apretando los papeles del rating contra su pecho  
-"definitivamente…no"-

El aroma caramelizado de la salsa de naranja inundaba su departamento y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y asomar su rostro por la barra de la cocina para notar al cocinero trabajando arduamente, suspiró y se maldijo como siempre lo hacía cada vez que tenía a Kon en su casa ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Cocinaba bien y honestamente a pesar de sus cursilerías no era tan insoportable, de hecho podían conversar sobre cualquier cosa no romántica. Suspiró y este simplemente atino a sonreír y servía el menú del momento: pollo a la naranja.

-"¿qué me decías de la fiesta de tu oficina…?"- preguntó Kon sentándose también en la mesa, después de un año de hacerle favores hasta cenaban juntos.  
-"Es una estupidez…"- dijo tajante tomando un poco de la ensalada verde, Rei simplemente sonrió un poco  
-"hm… ¿hace cuanto no sales en una cita?"  
-"estuve con alguien el fin de semana pasado…"- respondió con simpleza, llevándose un poco del delicioso platillo a los labios  
-"cita, Kai… no una noche de pasión lo ves, ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre…" –rió Rei comiendo también un poco y pensando lo siguiente que diría –"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te enamoraste al menos?"  
-"no existe tal cosa como el amor, es fantasía…"- terció el de ojos rojos ahora tomando un poco de vino y sacando un suspiro y una ligera negación de la cabeza de Kon  
-"…o eres un malvado, sin emociones y miserable ser humano…"- comenzó el chino algo sorprendido –"…o un robot…"  
Hiwatari no pudo evitar reír un poco, en realidad en una persona normal eso habría sido una carcajada pero como ya se hablo de que Kai era un humano sin emociones, digamos que fue solo una pequeña risa, lo suficientemente contundente como para conseguir que se ahogara un poco con el vino.  
-"la gente no se da cuenta pero la soledad está muy mal valorada…"- dijo al recuperar la compostura, Rei simplemente rascó un poco su cabeza y suspiró.  
-"realmente…no tienes remedio" –Dijo Kon –"¿y cómo escaparás de la fiesta de San Valentín?"  
-"simplemente no iré…"  
-"pero escuché que harían un juego obligatorio a los empleados…"  
-"¿y eso qué?"  
-"que es…Obligatorio"- rió Rei- "no me preguntes, yo no trabajo en la estación de radio Kai…"  
-"pero tu irás, ¿no?"- comentó con sorna –"están invitados los de la cafetería…y qué mejor momento que una fiesta de San Valentín para empezar tu cursi historia de amor"  
-"no sabía que estaba invitado…"- rió Rei ahora picando un poco una patata con el tenedor en gesto distraído –"no sé si tenga una cita ese día es que ella…no me ha respondido…"  
-"típico…"- dijo chasqueando la lengua y bebiendo vino.

* * *

Todos los empleados se colocaron alrededor de la mesa donde había un enorme tazón lleno de papeles en forma de corazón, cada uno unido en par con un listón rojo, los empleados miraban los alrededores algo confundidos hasta que notaron a Mariah hablar como guía turística:  
-"según una leyenda, tu destino está unido al de otra persona por un listón rojo es por eso que hemos hecho tarjetas unidas por listones"- comenzó con calma –"cada uno tomará una tarjeta y el extremo de esta estará conectado con el de otra persona ¡ambos podrán reclamar una cita pagada por la empresa!"  
-"¿tenemos dinero para estas tonterías?"- pregunto Yuriy alzando una ceja –"porque si es así yo quiero una cita en Le Cirque" –mirando a Mariah, mas uno de sus compañeros; Boris Kuznetsov, también ruso, alto y atlético de cabello plateado y nariz prominente, le había tomado del hombro como para llamar su atención  
-"pero si tú no tienes pareja…"- comenzó el ruso de cabello plateado.  
-"¿y eso qué?...es gratis, Le cirque es costoso...es simple…"  
Mariah sonrió y asintió un poco pensativa–"bueno el señor Dickeson no especifico el rango de precios…" –respondió nerviosa ahora rascándose la nuca y mirando a los empleados  
-"pues yo quiero el Rainbow room, no menos…"- terció otra chica, Mariam, comentarista del programa matutino.  
-"entonces ¡el hard rock café para mi!"- levantó la mano tímido un hermoso rubio pecoso, con el rostro algo sonrojado por semejante atrevimiento, Max Mizuhara que también era de producción y sonido.  
-"¡esperen!...¡de esto no debería tratarse San Valentín…"- chilló la de cabellos rosa con ojos llorosos de que todos quisiesen la comida gratis y no la cita.

En una esquina de la habitación se encontraba un sonriente Hiwatari mirando la escena donde, por sobre todas las cosas la vanidad y el egoísmo humano sobrepasaban cualquier cursilería inútil como el San Valentín. La verdadera interrogante es, ¿por qué Hiwatari estaba en la fiesta?, sencillo, el dueño de la emisora, el señor Dickenson, estaba allí también, con su rostro rechoncho y bonachón mirando a los jóvenes discutir por el premio y este, personalmente le había pedido que se quedara, francamente no sabía para qué.

-"Jovénes…muchos de los dueños de los restaurantes de la ciudad son amigos míos…" –comenzó el anciano con una sonrisa y sacó un pequeño papel arrugado –"esta es la lista de los sitios donde pueden pedir la cita gratis…"

Todos sonrieron ampliamente al ver el papel, los restaurantes que querían estaban allí así que guiados por la misma fuerza mística que lleva a las mujeres a comprar compulsivamente en rebajas y a los niños a pedir todo para navidad, todos se acomodaron alrededor del enorme tazón rosado lleno de corazones y esperaron a tomar su dichosa tarjeta.

-"¿Kai, no vas a participar?"- le llamó el dueño con su rostro sonriente, a lo que Kai se vio obligado de dejar su cómoda posición y acercarse al dichoso tazón, ¿con que clase de imbécil le tocaría salir en una cita?

-"'¡Rei apresúrate!" – escuchó a Mariah decir para luego girar su rostro y notar al chino dejando una enorme caja probablemente llena de dulces de fresa encargados, ¿y su cita?, de nuevo Hiwatari sonrió: por supuesto que esperaba que Kon no tuviese nada para ese momento porque la chica con la que había pasado el fin de semana era la misma por la que Kon suspiraba y miraba con cara de gatito, le caía bien el chino pero no podía evitar desesperarse por lo idiota que era en ocasiones. De todas maneras era una zorra, nada se perdía, de hecho, hasta le hizo un favor.

El chino sonrió, se colocó entre la multitud y miró a Kai de reojo algo sorprendido, pero no dijo nada y solo sonrió –"¿qué sucede?"  
-"citas gratis en sitios costosos…"- explicó en una sola frase Yuriy –"¡vamos…empieza con esto de una vez!"  
Mariah asintió y suspiró –"¡bien…tomen su corazón!"- sonrió animada hundiendo su mano en el montón de confeti de cursilerías.

Todos hicieron lo mismo apenas le escucharon y notaron como una especie de cableado se enredo entre todos los presentes y que tenían que darse vueltas entre ellos mismos para poder desenredarlos y descifrar finalmente quién sería la cita de quién.

-"¡maldita sea Boris! ¡iremos a Le cirque! ¡jodete!"- se escuchó la voz de Yuriy peleando con Boris: su maravillosa pareja de San Valentín  
-"¡pues te meterás la comida francesa por el culo porque yo eso no lo como!"- sentenció el otro.  
¿Una adorable pareja, no les parece?

-"¡Takao!..."  
-"¡Max!"  
Se abrazaron emocionados y dieron brincos gritando al unísono:  
-"¡Hard rock Café!"  
Un poco más adorable, aunque tonta pareja.

Hiwatari suspiró exasperado sin moverse, ¿era un país tan libre que incluso se formaban parejas homosexuales y nadie se quejaba? Miró el listón y se vio tentado a tirarlo a un lado hasta que escuchó:  
-"Vaya…supongo que estás de suerte, Kai"  
Giró su rostro y notó a Rei hasta finalmente darse cuenta que su listón coincidía con el del otro.

Rei era su cita.


	2. Fresas y Champagne

**Fresas y champagne**

Caminaron en silencio en dirección al vehículo de Hiwatari, sintiendo el frío en todos sus huesos, era bastante tarde en la noche ya y parecía que estuviesen a menos 10 grados bajo 0. Subieron al vehículo: un hermoso BMW negro con asientos de cuero del mismo color y Rei colocó el cinturón para luego mirarle.  
-"¿puedes conducir?"- dijo para romper el hielo  
-"¿por qué no podría?"  
-"bebimos mucho allá arriba…"- comentó divertido, su rostro estaba encendido por todo el alcohol que había probado, mas si era gratis: también se unió a la horda del consumismo injustificado.  
-"tu bebiste mucho…"- dijo encendiendo el vehículo –"cielos Kon, ¿tendré que cargar contigo ebrio?"  
Kon bajo el rostro y se encogió un poco en su asiento, se le veía triste, hasta quizás decaído. Hiwatari maldijo nuevamente ¿Rei era de esos que eran más sentimentales al beber? ¡Cómo era posible si en su sano juicio el ya parecía un adorno con globos y el peluche de un gatito blanco diciendo te amo!  
-"no tienes que cargar conmigo…"- susurró el chino, Kai rodó la vista  
-"¿qué paso?"- maldijo tener amigos y maldijo el protocolo de tener que preguntar que le pasaba  
-"Nada…"- suspiró encogiéndose en su asiento y acomodando su chaqueta  
-"…si vomitas el vehículo te mataré Kon…"- dijo a regañadientes Hiwatari conduciendo a su departamento –"¿es por Salima?"  
Rei asintió y suspiró nuevamente–"¿soy demasiado cursi?"  
-"demasiado, ninguna tarjeta con música te gana…"- dijo mordaz conduciendo, pero eso solo sacó una pequeña risilla del chino quien le miró de reojo.  
-"¿cómo haces Kai?"- preguntó, mirándole curioso con sus enormes ojos dorados puestos en él –"Para que no te afecte…"  
-"simplemente no me importa…"  
-"¿no te sientes solo?..."- dijo arrastrando un poco la frase y pasando saliva por su garganta con los ojos brillantes como las luces nocturnas–"yo me siento solo…"  
-"…si lloras te golpeo Kon…"- dijo suspirando, deteniendo el vehículo al cabo de un rato y mirándole –"¿qué esperas?, baja"  
-"esta no es mi casa…"- dijo mirando el lugar –"¿no me llevarás a mi casa?"  
-"Rei, Idiota…mañana es domingo… ¿y mi desayuno?"- preguntó alzando una ceja –"siempre te quedas los sábados"  
Rei asintió con torpeza y se bajó del vehículo con lentitud, Kai lo siguió, la verdad le daba pereza llevarlo a casa y era cierto: él se quedaba los sábados, suponía que podía soportar a Kon ebrio al menos una vez en su vida, no lo mataría además le pagaba bastante mal para todos los trabajos caseros que él hacía.

En el elevador nadie comento nada y una vez dentro Rei terminó echándose en el sofá para hundir su cabeza en un mueble, Kai suspiró –"…si vo…"- intentó decir, pero Rei terminó la frase  
-"si vomitas la alfombra o el sofá te mataré…"- dijo con voz queda, sin mirarle –"el sofá vale más que todo mi sueldo en un año…"

Kai asintió y lo dejó allí –"Buenas noches Rei"  
-"Buenas noches, Kai…"  
Antes de marcharse se detuvo, como siempre maldiciendo lo que diría a continuación, suspirando –"y si me preguntas…"  
Rei alzó un poco la vista para verle.  
-"Salima era una zorra…"- se encogió de hombros y fue a su habitación –"no te merecía…"

Rei no pudo evitar sonreír un poco para luego abrazar uno de los cojines y buscar conciliar el sueño.  
La mañana siguiente llegó de golpe y prácticamente le quemaba los ojos; quizás si había bebido porque la cabeza le dolía increíblemente, se levantó con pesadez arrastrando los pies y entró a la cocina: Rei estaba preparando el desayuno y ya había café servido y leche hervida en una jarra, vaya que Kon conocía sus gustos y era eficiente. Se sentó en la barra de la cocina disfrutando la taza humeante.  
-"¿panqueques?"- preguntó mirándole cocinar  
-"crepes…"- dijo Rei sirviendo la última tortilla –"las crepes son más finas que un panqueque…"- la relleno de melocotones y dobló para luego bañar de chocolate y colocó dos pequeñas bolitas de crema –"servido…."- sonrió y dejo sobre la mesa  
-"¿no tienes resaca?"- preguntó Kai  
-"la tengo…pero tome una aspirina…"- suspiró Rei –"¿tú tienes?"  
-"un poco…"  
-"debí preparar sopa y no esto entonces…ayer dijiste que no habías bebido tanto…"- dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos  
-"ya olvídalo…"- dijo Kai –"son melocotones, chocolate y lo preparaste tu…no le diré que no…"- tomó asiento y dos cubiertos para empezar a comer, Rei no pudo evitar quedarse observándolo pero esto consiguió que Kai le mirara inquisitivo –"¿qué Kon?"  
Rei negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, algo apenado y las mejillas sonrojadas –"¡nada Kai!"- volvió su vista a la cocina y se preparó una crepe sencilla con fresas picadas, a diferencia de Kai el sí amaba las fresas.

-"K..Kai…"-comenzó a decir Rei mirándole  
-"hmph?"- preguntó comiendo  
-"…hoy…es la cita de San Valentín…."

Kai dejo de comer, soltó los cubiertos y le miró con incredulidad a lo que Rei acomodó su cabello con descuido, intentando no sentirse aludido –"te…quería decir que si quieres no tenemos porqué reclamarla…"  
le continuó mirando.  
-"es decir…tu puedes comer en esos sitios cuando gustes, porqué tienes dinero…"  
Kai rodó la vista esta vez y suspiro  
-"…aunque yo nunca he ido a ninguno de esos restaurantes…"  
-"al grano, Kon…"- dijo con una ceja levemente fruncida y pagando su ira con los melocotones del plato y un tenedor  
-"¡es que me gustaría comer allí! ¡No significa que vayamos a tener una cita!"- le miró a los ojos –"me gustan esos lugares…quiero trabajar allí algún día…"  
-"… ¿de camarero?"- preguntó sarcástico bebiendo café, sonriendo divertido, sabía que Rei quería ser chef pero era hilarante molestarlo.  
-"Ja…qué gracioso…"-dijo sarcástico y suspirando, de nuevo con la misma cara de gato apaleado que tenía ayer y sin saber porqué, Kon despertaba cierta lastima en él, como un gato perdido bajo la lluvia por lo que nuevamente maldijo lo siguiente que diría:  
-"…bien, podemos ir…"- dijo cruzándose de brazos –"te diré qué…tendremos una cita…"  
Rei le miró sorprendido –"¿eres gay?"  
-"Rei idiota, no, pero ya que te gustan esas tonterías…"- dijo comiendo una fruta –"y eventualmente te demostraré que tu tan llamado amor es una serie de conductas que te inducen a pensar de una forma equivocada…"  
Rei asintió con dificultad, tratando de asimilar la información –"…técnicamente estás diciendo que serías capaz de seducirme para luego dejarme y demostrar que el amor no existe…"  
-"…no te dejaría porqué necesito quien prepare la cena…"- terció, alzando una ceja luego de comer su fruta.  
-"¡Oh Kai!…eres tan romántico…"- suspiró y le miró frunciendo el ceño –"…no podrás, jamás, no estaría con alguien a quien no amara…"  
-"eso veremos…"

La tarde había pasado más rápido de lo que creía después de esa conversación y ahora se sorprendía a sí mismo de salir de la ducha para ir a la cita con Kai. Sonó el timbre así que fue a la entrada y sorprenderse ampliamente al notar a su cita: bien vestido, arreglado perfumado ¿ese era Kai?, por un momento sintió que era parte de un programa de televisión y le habían dado un príncipe azul para su cita. Parpadeó y negó con la cabeza, tenía que recordar que ese era Kai, su malhumorado amigo que se levantaba en las mañanas quejándose de lo sucio que estaba el suelo de parquet y exigiéndole el desayuno y el café.

-"Hola Kai…"- carraspeó y cerró la puerta tras de sí para mirarle con ojos bien abiertos –"hm…bueno…nos vamos…"

El simplemente esbozó una media sonrisa y avanzó hacia la puerta de la entrada del edificio, abriéndola y dejándole salir primero como todo un caballero, aunque eso se aplicaba con las chicas pero suponía que Rei "sería su chica" en esa cita –"vamos…"- sonrió galante, el chino simplemente le miró de reojo hasta ir al vehículo y sentarse aunque sin despegar sus ojos de él, quizás con desconfianza.

-"¿así es como consigues tus citas de una noche?"- preguntó aunque no lo negaría ¡Kai se veía increíblemente guapo! tanto que por eso no dejaba de mirarle, estaba embelesado.  
-"¿acaso lo dudaste?" –Preguntó Kai subiendo al vehículo  
-"creía que era 60% fama, 40% físico, nada de encanto…"-comento divertido ahora sentado en el auto -"es que eres bastante amargado, Kai…"-

Aunque le molestó un poco el comentario, simplemente atinó a medio sonreír durante unos microsegundos y encender el vehículo –"es que me gusta serlo…"  
Rei notó que estuvo en silencio por unos microsegundos y por el año que lo conocía, interpreto eso como que realmente se había enojado un poco, las medias sonrisas de Kai no eran algo bueno-"oh cielos... ¿me vas a despedir después de esta cita, cierto?"

-"aparte de todo te estás volviendo paranoico, Kon"- dijo conduciendo al área de la ciudad cerca del muelle, donde sería su cita ya que todos los demás lugares habían sido ocupados por sus consumistas compañeros de trabajo.

Rei suspiró y se cruzó de brazos -"bien...solo intentaba decir que te ves bien, Kai..."- suspiro y se enfurruño en su asiento, ya había vuelto a la realidad: allí estaba su amargado amigo, se dedicó a mirar las luces nocturnas.

-"tú no te ves mal…"- dijo Kai luego de mirarle de reojo para seguir con su vista al frente, notando desde lo lejos una enorme rueda de la fortuna.

Rei se quedo quieto, casi tenso y no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo -"...g..gracias Kai..."- sonrió un poco, más relajado, que fácil era quitarle el mal humor al asiático, su cita le miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió para sí, quizás triunfante y continuó conduciendo hasta llegar al restaurant: La rueda de la fortuna que se veía a lo lejos.

El restaurante que habían elegido, mejor dicho, el que quedó después de que todo el mundo eligió su lugar favorito para ir, se trataba de una serie de restaurantes nuevos en el país pero populares en Singapur, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta de que trataba el asunto. Al llegar a lo que parecía ser una rueda de la fortuna gigante llena de luces comprendieron que el restaurante era más bien cubículos bastantes grandes que se elevaban sobre las luces nocturnas de la ciudad en una vista espectacular por un tiempo determinado no mayor de dos horas.

Cada cubículo poseía una mesa para dos o en grupo, un bar y un mesonero privado que servía el menú preestablecido que se elegía antes de subir. Las cabinas, que daban la sensación de estar dentro de un tubo gigante sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, estaban decoradas con luces tenues y entre los tubos habían cristales llenos de un líquido burbujeante con luces rosadas, además de pequeños colgantes en forma de corazón y no podía faltar la música suave: futurista y romántico.

Para Rei el lugar era nuevo, emocionante y algo atemorizante por lo que no dejaba de revisar el lugar con sus ojos dorados y una sonrisa en el rostro acercándose más a su pareja por el nerviosismo, mientras que Hiwatari tenía un tick creciente en su ojo así como las urgencia de salir huyendo a vomitar mas permaneció impasible, intentando disimular su desagradado: ¡oh tendría tanto de que comentar en su programa de radio!

El lugar se desplazaba al cielo y frente a sus ojos mientras estaban sentados y Rei no podía evitar admirar la vista –"¡la vista es genial Kai!"-exclamó casi como un niño pequeño sacando una pequeña risa de parte de Hiwatari  
-"sí tiene una gran vista…"- afirmó el ruso bebiendo un poco de su buen vino.  
-"¡qué suerte tenemos! ¡Cómo el lugar es nuevo nadie lo había elegido!- continuó en su admiración del paisaje a medida que la enorme rueda se movía mostrando la ciudad, fijó su atención en el de cabellos humo que le miraba con una sonrisa algo burlona por lo que carraspeó, se acomodo en su asiento e hizo ademán de disfrutar la cena –"gracias Kai"

-"¿por qué me das las gracias?"- preguntó, alzando una ceja y meciendo un poco el contenido de su copa en gesto distraído  
-"por...venir...creí que perderíamos la cita..."- sonrió comiendo un poco, complacido ahora también porque la comida era excelente -"...Además, no quería pasar este día solo..."- Rei se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, quizás algo infantil lo que le hacía verse, si se le quiere adorable y seductor  
-"entonces supongo que si valió la pena…"-comentó Kai distraído  
-"¿es que no lo crees así? ¡el sitio es fantástico!"- continuó entusiasmado mas luego no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro triste; le habría gustado tener una cita de verdad con alguien a quien amara pero suponía que también era "el día de la amistad", tendría que conformarse con pasar ese día con su amigo Kai. Sonrió un poco ante la idea.  
-"omitiendo los estúpidos corazones no esta tan mal…"-comentó Hiwatari seco, como era usual en eso.  
Rei rió un poco y bebió un poco también de su copa -"...claro..."- se encogió de hombros, Kai no tendría remedio -"gracias Kai..."- comió un poco mas luego de unos segundos de silencio le miró de reojo -"¿no te hace sentir un poco mal no tener pareja en san Valentín?"  
-"En realidad no, pero supongo que a ti sí"- dijo luego de comer otro poco, sin mirarle

-"bueno, déjame con mis tonterías...supongo fue tonto preguntarle eso a alguien que cree que el amor no existe..."- respondió algo incómodo bebiendo un sorbo más largo de su copa de vino  
-"y no existe, el amor es solo una reacción física"- aún sin dedicarle una mirada  
-"no puedes decir que es solo una reacción física porque si no habrían píldoras para controlarlo o dejar de amar a alguien..."- se cruza de brazos y frustra un poco ¡por qué iba a pasar su Valentín hablando de que el amor existe o no! ¡Quizás si fue mala idea venir con Kai ¡ni siquiera para pasar por un buen amigo servía!-"...olvídalo Kai..."- come, y de repente la comida no era tan genial.  
-"¿por qué Kon? ¿No es divertido hablar de algo en lo que tu crees?"- finalmente le miró; orbes escarlata le miraban algo retadoras y si se le quiere, burlonas.  
-"no hoy..."- le miro con el ceño fruncido y suspiró -"...ah..."- bajo el rostro, quizás Kai intentaba arruinarle el día y no darle una velada agradable, suspiró.  
-"bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"- quizás esa frase había sido el gesto más caballeroso de Hiwatari en toda su vida  
-"...¿hm?...de verdad no vas a seguir molestándome?"- preguntó sorprendido el chino, mirándole con sus ojos dorados como platos  
-"no, ¿quieres que lo haga?"  
-"no, no he dicho eso..."- sonrió un poco, incluso algo sonrojado pero las luces tenue disimulaban el carmín en su piel apiñonada- "no lo sé Kai..."- quita unos mechones de su rostro -"...nos conocemos desde hace un año y ¿no podemos pensar en un tema de conversación?"  
-"Los temas normalmente surgen, no es como si fuesen premeditados…"- dijo algo cansado

-"cierto... pero es difícil tener un tema diferente de lo romántico del momento mientras estamos rodeados de luces rojas y corazones..."- comentó Rei ampliando su sonrisa para luego suspirar - "...o de lo contrario entraremos en temas muertos como cuando empezamos a conocernos" – dijo recordando y bebió otro poco de su vino, quizás de nuevo un sorbo demasiado largo para su inhibición -"el vino esta delicioso...hmph... la carne está bien ...hmph" -dijo imitando una conversación de ellos, más tranquilo, eso o el vino ya hacia su efecto en el poco aguante al alcohol de Kon -"me gusta esa canción...es cursi...dirías... y yo te diría la letra es linda...tu dirías es mentira, nadie muere de amor... y... allí traemos el mismo tema que queríamos dejar antes!"- se quedo en silencio unos segundos, suspiró apenado y moviendo un poco el contenido de su copa, hablaba demasiado cuando estaba nervioso ¡actuaba como un idiota!

Kai simplemente alzó un poco su ceja y no comentó nada ante el monólogo extraño de Kon–"quizás nos conocemos tan bien que ya no tenemos mucho de qué hablar"- fue lo que atinó a decir, se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo.

Rei suspiró cansado y honestamente algo estresado, Hiwatari no era exactamente la clase de persona que él quería conocer a fondo. Era amargado grosero, cínico, testarudo, nada romántico y ¡sobretodo amargado! -"...me...mejor terminemos de comer y...regresemos..."

La ceja volvió a brotar por encima de la sien del ruso –"¿por qué, la noche aún no acaba"- dijo con suavidad y es que el sí recordaba la apuesta, si es que eso podía llamársele por lo que había planeado un par de cosas que estaba seguro derretirían al gatito a pesar de que su conversación fuese tan mala.

Rei lo miró con el ceño fruncido -"... ¿además de cenar y disfrutar de la vista que más se supone que debemos hacer?"- dijo en un tonó que sonó mas irritado que complacido ante la extraña y creciente caballerosidad de su compañero.

-"supuse que tal vez te gustaría ir a algún lugar antes de regresar"- dijo con lentitud –"quizás podría invitarte un par de tragos después…"-dijo indiferente encogiéndose de hombros –"cielos Kon, no pensé que fueses tan amargado"

El rostro de Rei se coloreó ante la vergüenza –"¡no soy amargado Kai!"- dijo queriendo que se lo tragara la copa –"es solo que no pensé que me llevarías a otro lugar, ¿por qué lo harías?"

-"si lo estás siendo…"- dijo esbozando una ligera, muy ligera sonrisa –"yo solo estoy siendo amable y conociéndote supuse que tal vez te gustaría ir a un lugar típico de película romántica…"

Rei sonrió nervioso y le escuchó, paso hebras de su cabello azabache detrás de sus orejas de nuevo en su reencontrado tick nervioso –"no creo que se pueda algo más romántico que esto pero…"- se encogió de hombros y le miró de reojo –"está bien Kai…"

Una vez dicho esto terminaron su cena y la rueda de la fortuna había terminado su recorrido y una vez más estaban en el suelo, sorprendidos de que a pesar de haber estado suspendidos a metros de altura el vaivén fue tan sutil que el pisar tierra no les resultó raro en lo absoluto. El ruso volvió a abrirle la puerta de su vehículo al chino y condujo un poco, ya tenía pensado donde lo llevaría pero era mejor asegurarse.

Rei por su parte miraba por la ventana disfrutando la brisa nocturna sin mirarle.

-"¿hay algún lugar en especial al que te gustaría ir?"- preguntó Hiwatari mirándole de reojo

Rei le miró, negó con la cabeza, sí sabía de lugares pero los reservaba cuando tuviese una CITA DE VERDAD. -"no Kai...cualquier sitio estará bien..."- igual apreciaba que el bicolor lo intentara por lo que una sonrisa cándida iluminaba su rostro.

-"vaya Rei, pensé que siendo como eres tendrías mil lugares en mente…"- de todas maneras supuso que diría algo así, por suerte ya había pensado en un sitio por lo que siguió conduciendo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Rei se sonrojó un poco más ante esa declaración; de verdad Kai lo conocía demasiado bien -"...los...los tengo Kai...pero...seguramente hoy están llenos..."- mintió, pues dudaba que alguien fuese a los lugares únicos que él había encontrado, los restaurantes y hoteles por otro lado si debían estar llenos peor el prefería un lugar más natural.

-"tienes razón, seguro están llenos de parejas…"- atinó a decir Kai mirándole de reojo, y sabiendo que Rei prefería una zona natural: pasaba demasiado tiempo comentándole esa clase de estupideces como lugares en el parque con flores especificas y muy ocultos, miradores donde podía verse la ciudad y la estrellas y una zona cerca de la playa que poseía una gran vista.

Hiwatari optó por supuesto elegir la última opción porque al quedar tan lejos suponía que debía tener menos gente, pero no le gustaba el mar, los mariscos sí, el mar no. Quizás Rei tenía razón y había pocas cosas que le gustaban. Condujo en silencio hasta llegar al mirador y aparcar su hermoso auto.

La luna brillaba como un faro sobre el océano plateado con destellos perlados causados por el moderado oleaje, a pesar de la luminosidad de la luna esta se mantenía en perfecto equilibrio con el brillo de las estrellas en el cielo. Era un escenario increíblemente irreal y romántico y la sorpresa se manifestó en la cara de Kon al bajar del auto para luego pasear sus ojos hasta el ruso, y luego a la luna repitiendo el proceso cuantas veces fue necesario para que su cerebro lo procesara.

-"P…pensé que odiabas el mar…"- fue lo que pudo pronunciar luego de bajar el rostro y tratar de entender cómo es que estaba en un lugar así en una cita falsa, ¿quizás Hiwatari era más detallista de lo que parecía?. El otro por su parte sonrió complacido por su reacción tímida.

-"Puedo hacer una excepción de vez en cuando, ¿no lo crees?"

-"..s…s..¡sí!"- dijo sonriendo –"gracias Kai…"- confesó para luego apoyarse en el capó del auto para poder admirar el océano. El ruso aprovechando que su compañero estaba distraído fue hasta la parte trasera del vehículo, donde por supuesto tenía reservada toda el arma secreta: una botella de vino blanco espumoso con un pequeño contendedor de fresas: las favoritas de Rei y agradecía el clima levemente frío y su Coleman, pues todo se encontraba aún en la temperatura ideal.

Sirvió dos copas y luego la extendió a su compañero, dejando las fresas cerca de él y consiguiendo como por cuarta vez en la noche el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de Rei quién tomó la copa tembloroso y sonriendo tontamente.

-"¿y esto?" –Balbuceó, notó entonces las fresas, el aroma de las uvas de Burdeos y todo se le hizo increíblemente irreal –"no tenías qué…"

-"tan solo quiero brindar contigo…¿acaso no puedo?"- sonrió el ruso y chocó casualmente su copa con la del otro, mirándole por unos segundos y luego al océano, como fingiendo indiferencia –"la brisa se siente bien…"- dijo cerrando unos instantes sus ojos carmín.

Rei se quedo observándole, la hermosa figura de adonis disfrutando de la brisa marina, pómulos perfectos, espalda ancha y bien formada, piel blanca que reflejaba la luminosidad de la luna mas con ojos que constataban más que el color de cualquier vino tinto, sus pensamientos se fugaron y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asentir. Mientras intentaba recordar que: "es su amigo...el amargado Hiwatari...el amargado Hiwatari…uva pasa Hiwatari" entonces ¿por qué su corazón se había acelerado? -"…p...¿por qué brindamos?..."-preguntó nervioso -"...por...no tener parejas en ...San Valentín...o..."

-"haces demasiadas preguntas Kon ¿por qué simplemente no te relajas y disfrutas el momento"- bebió de su copa tranquilo.

-"si, tienes razón…"- asintió muchas veces nervioso para luego beber también de su botella de champagne y no resistir la tentación de acompañar una fresa con este: ¡ese era el mejor sabor del mundo!- "¿K…Kai…esta..Champagne es costosísima no es así?, el sabor es excelente su aroma es sublime…y"- su rostro se fue coloreando más sea por el alcohol o la vergüenza –"no debiste usar una champagne tan cara…" – y no pudo resistir beber otro poco con suavidad y sintiendo lágrimas de felicidad dentro de sí por la delicia.

-"solo es champagne"- dijo indiferente como siempre era él –"aunque si es delicioso"- dijo observándole por el rabillo del ojo y sonriendo un poco

-"je…como dices "solo es champagne", Kai"- suspiró el chino y le sonrió más –"aunque siempre has tenido excelente gusto para todas las comidas o bebidas…"- hace ademán y luego atina a mirar el mar –"un día visitaré un viñedo de Burdeos"- dijo distraído –"claro cuando pueda pagar la escuela de chefs y luego un viaje a Francia…"- se desanimó un poco entonces así que buscó otro pequeño sorbo de delicia para su alma abatida–"otra vez estoy soñando despierto…"

-"soñar no cuesta, quizás un día lo hagas…"

-"eso espero…"- confesó sonriendo y notó que su copa se había terminado pero fue corta su sorpresa porque Kai como todo un caballero ya había ofrecido llenar de nuevo su bebida -"bebo demasiado…"

-"un día lo harás…"- fue lo que atinó a decir mientras llenaba la copa y comentaba sobre el sueño de Kon.

El de ojos dorados asintió y sonrió –"¿hay algún sitio donde quieras ir Kai?"

-"no lo sé, supongo que sí…"- dice ya dejando la botella de lado por el momento

-"¿dónde Kai?"- preguntó Rei posando sus ojos de gato curioso sobre el otro

-"no lo sé, supongo me gustaría viajar por varias parte del mundo"- dijo y bebió con gesto distraído –"su sabes, conocer otras culturas…"

-"¿por qué no lo has hecho?, tienes el dinero ¿no es así?"- preguntó tomando una de las fresas y llevándosela a sus delgados labios.

-"decidía, falta de tiempo, trabajo, nunca falta algo…"

-"podrías pedir vacaciones…"- sonrió el chino luego de tragar –"viajas y tendrás material para tu programa podrías criticar otras naciones…"- comentó divertido para luego beber otro poco –"deberías hacerlo, en especial tú que tienes el dinero…

-"Seria interesante"- termina lo del resto de su copa -"pensare en eso en mis próximas vacaciones"

Rei simplemente asintió y le sonrió disfrutando de la agradable velada por el ruso donde no falto por supuesto tema de conversación a diferencia de hacia unas horas en la rueda de la fortuna y donde por supuesto la botella y las fresas se esfumaron, sea eso bueno no, ya a estas alturas de la historia deberíamos saber que el gato Kon tiene muy poca resistencia a las bebidas etílicas.

-"no creí que la pasaría tan bien…"- comentó finalmente, guardando las copas y el recipiente donde alguna vez hubo fresas –"muchas gracias, por todo Kai…"- agregó con suavidad –"tenia mis dudas con respecto a esta cita…"

-"cuando quieras Kon"- dijo mirándole –"yo la he pasado muy bien a tu lado…"

-"¡¿de verdad?"- preguntó ilusionado con un brillo increíblemente infantil en su rostro –"creí que solo la pasabas bien conmigo cuando te cocinaba"- luego agregó, entre tímido y embriagado –"aunque me halaga que te guste como cocino…"

-"me agrada tu compañía…"- confesó sincero, probablemente el alcohol algo de efecto hacia en su coraza de hielo –"no eres molesto y cocinas muy bien…"

-"ya basta~~"- comentó empujando un poco su hombro de manera cantarina –"dices eso porque estamos en una cita falsa…"- comentó con sus mejillas rojas: no precisamente solo por timidez.

-"no, lo digo porque es lo que pienso…"- notó entonces el rostro apenado de Kon –"¿acaso te sonrojaron mis palabras?"

-"hm…"- dijo asintiendo –"me agrada tu compañía Kai, es una pena que seas tan gruñón…"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"me halagas Kon…"- dijo Kai esbozando una sonrisa divertida ante el estado ebrio de su compañero: que hoy no le desagradaba en lo absoluto –"¿y por qué es una pena?"

-"...oh…porque eres bien parecido, galante, adinerado, inteligente, ingenioso y exitoso..." -comenta, algo mareado así que busca apoyo en el mejor lugar que podía conseguir en ese instante: el hombro del ruso- "...cualquiera se enamoraría de ti... pero tú no crees en eso…"

Kai por su parte no negó ninguna de sus palabras, su ego no le permitía nada menos y siempre era agradable alimentarlo –"¿cualquiera Kon?"- comentó sujetándolo para que no se cayese.

-"cuaaaaalquiera~~~"

La sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro y luego lo inclinó hasta el oído del chino, mas no demasiado –"¿incluso alguien como tú?"- dice a modo de susurro.

Un escalofrío atravesó la espina dorsal del chino y sus ojos dorados encararon los rubíes, asintió con torpeza y sus labios temblaron en nerviosísimo –"incluso yo…"- dijo sonrojado mirando sus labios-"ha sido todo hermoso Kai…"- buscó inclinar su rostro para acercarlo al del otro, mas Hiwatari apenas y rozó los labios con sabor a fresas y champagne

-"se hace tarde…"- le susurró –"deberíamos regresar…"- acarició un poco su mejilla y se separó lentamente de él para abrirle la puerta del auto. Rei simplemente se quedo plantado en el suelo, a pesar de que el alcohol no le permitía razonar coherentemente se había dado cuenta que su amigo prácticamente había rechazado el beso, asintió en silencio y subió al auto.

Tenía razón, era momento de regresar.


End file.
